


a truth so loud you can't ignore

by snsk



Series: phan week [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Week, Soulmates, as it is more a discussion of soulmates than a soulmate au, pls dont disqualify me, technically i cheated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day three: soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	a truth so loud you can't ignore

1:

Unsurprisingly enough - to Phil in any case - Dan doesn't believe in the concept. 

"It's so-" he says, and pauses to collect his thoughts.

"I think it's lovely," Phil says. "Two people made for each other. Compatible with the other's quirks and personalities. Star-crossed lovers and all of that. It's nice."

"It's so," Dan starts again, and ends with, "it's weird, the idea of the universe forcibly matchmaking us all. Doesn't it have anything better to do?"

"Is that your only argument?" Phil asks. "What the universe chooses to do in its free time? You secretly like it too, don't you. Soulmates. You think it's _romantic."_

"I don't," Dan says, but he doesn't rise to the bait, and says next: "Fuck, is that old lady wearing a Yeezus shirt? We have to go over and say hi." 

Which is not a subject-change smooth enough for someone who's known Dan for six years and counting, so Phil continues to wonder.

 

2:

They're watching one of the last few episodes of Downton Abbey, so of course it's when Dan chooses to ask: "Do you believe in it?"

"Hmm? No," Phil says. "He's definitely up to something."

 _"Not_ Thomas," Dan says, "also, as if I don't know that. His storyline hasn't changed in six seasons. I meant the whole soulmates concept thingy idea."

Phil considers this. He considers this all throughout the last fifteen minutes as Thomas' plan is found out, gasped at, and eventually foiled, same as the past five seasons. Then he says: "It'd be _nice,_ certainly. That there's someone out there who's right for us. That every mistake we've made has been for a reason, you know, to lead us to that person."

"But do you _believe_ in it," Dan insists.

"No," says Phil. "No, I don't."

"Huh," Dan says. And he flips his laptop back open and that's the end of that, apparently.

 

3:

"I think I've figured it out," Phil announces.

"Hit me with it," Dan says, looking up from a stir fry.

"I think you're _worried,"_ Phil says. "That I believe in soulmates, and that I believe mine is still out there somewhere."

"You think I'm worried about your potential soulmate?" Dan says, eyebrows raised. "That's incredibly presumptuous of you."

"I haven't known you six years for nothing," Phil agrees, using a fork to poke at a broccoli. "Ah. Hot."

"The steam rising from the pan was a good sign," Dan says, stirring absently. "Just - say if it was a real thing. Hypothetically. Would I be your soulmate?"

"Sure," Phil says.

"Sure?" Dan repeats. "What kind of an answer is that, Phil?"

Phil shrugs, turning to their mug cupboard. "It's the only one that matters, really. If soulmates existed, would I be yours?

"Yeah, like. I mean, _duh."_

"But you don't believe in soulmates," Phil says, "so it doesn't _matter._ But your answer matters. See, if the universe had actually made someone for me, they wouldn't be my soulmate anymore 'cause I've chosen you. You get a choice, and I've chosen you. That's what I believe in." 

"That's," Dan says, looking at him, eyes bright.

"Our veges are burning," Phil tells him.

"It's not just that," Dan says, turning off the stove and saving their vegetables. "There are so many _complications._ There are a million different ways I wouldn't've met you. There are a million different reasons you wouldn't have bothered with me. You're here, and I'm here, and it makes my head _hurt_ thinking about all the ways that might not have happened, if there was only one person for us all and the universe looked away just for a second. And I'm _glad_ I'm here, and I'm glad we chose each other. And that _we_ made all those choices."

"You complete _sap,"_ Phil says fondly. "You ridiculous worrier. I love you, you dork. Let's have dinner."

They have dinner. The universe grins in a very self-satisfied way.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a submission to phanweek.tumblr.com
> 
> (side note: i'm rly loving writing regularly again and this whole activity is rly helping so yay)


End file.
